The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system and method for a capacitive voltage sensor system.
Electric motors and generators use electromagnetic fields to either perform mechanical work or create electricity. The power produced by the generator or used by the motor passes through voltage lines covered in a non-conductive insulation. Accordingly, measurement of the voltage in the voltage line involves removing the insulation to provide direct access to the conductor. This process may be time consuming and expensive to perform.